There are many yard and driveway lighting systems that have been devised through the years along with other exterior illumination systems. Some are lighted continuously and some are lighted all night long through the hours of darkness using power through many times when lighting is not needed resulting in power consumption expense and waste. Further, many of these pre-existing light systems are complex, expensive, and require excessive maintainance. Safety and security are also important considerations with properly activated and deactivated illumination an effective burglary deterrance. Bad weather is also a consideration in that a home owner driving to and from his garage should not have to get out in the weather to turn a lighting system on or off. Ease of installation is important particularly for builders with in wall wiring and inside to outside connection for an outdoor lighting system. With inadequate or no outdoor lighting it can be hazardous in backing a vehicle out of a driveway and when driving back into a driveway to a garage an illuminated full scan view of the drive at night is desired in giving a good feeling of awareness. Many of the previously existing problems in outdoor driveway lighting during evening and night hours of darkness are answered with an illumination system switch activated by the opening of a garage door and automatically shut off with closing of the garage door, and with shut off during daylight hours by a light sensing control device.